Delicious Dish
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: Tamaki has a surprise for Kyoya's dinner. Oneshot. YAOI LEMON : BoyxBoy, Male sex. I f you don't like this, don't read. Obviously, It's TamaKyo


**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, no matter how much I wish I did. All of OHSHC is owned by Bisco Hatori. **

**This is Yaoi, BoyxBoy, male sex. If you don't like, don't read. Unless of course you think you might, you just haven't read any, please feel free to read :D**

**TamaKyo One shot! ****First fanfiction! so excited :)**

* * *

><p>The door opened before Kyouya had a chance to even reach for the door handle.<p>

"Kyou-chan!" Tamaki leapt on Kyouya before he had a chance to move.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Kyouya pulled them both through the door and closed it before giving his love a quick kiss on the lips before actually noticing what his beautiful blonde was wearing. Kyouya blinked in surprise and stared as Tamaki, noticing Kyouya's gaze, gave a slow twirl to let Kyouya see him properly. Unfortunately, the twirl was nowhere near fat enough for the pink apron his lover was wearing to flare even the slightest bit, but at least he got a nice long view of Tamaki's pale ass, just begging to be parted… No, he'd have keep himself restrained until they'd had dinner at least. Tamaki finished this turn and beamed at Kyouya.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Welcome home master!" He bowed, and smiled sweetly up at Kyouya, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Kyouya's body. Tamaki was killing him. Kyouya had no idea whether he'd be able to hold himself off long enough to get to the bedroom, but decided to go along with this maid/master role-play. After all, once Tamaki decided to do something there wasn't much you could do stop him. Kyouya let his 'maid' show him into their dining room, and let him sit him down. As his lover spread the serviette on his lap Kyouya moved his hip upwards and to the side slightly, as if by accident, but causing Tamaki to feel the partially hardened bulge on Kyouya's pants. As if he were a real maid, a faint blush spread across the scantily dressed male's face, but he made no comment, except for the unintended slight twitching of his apron. Kyouya smiled. He'd make this fun, seeing as Tamaki had just pushed him over the edge. Tamaki went slightly pale at the sight of this grin, as he knew it to be one indicating Kyouya had just had an evil idea.  
>"So, what is my dinner tonight, Tama-chan?"<br>"Well," Tamaki gestured to the other end of the long table, "Everything over there." He turned and began to walk to the other end.  
>"Wait!" Kyouya's hand reached out and grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder, pulling him backwards to Kyouya's chair and sliding on of his apron straps down his shoulder. Tamaki's face was now completely a pale pink. Kyouya said quietly, "Tama-chan, I don't see my favourite dish on the table."<br>Tamaki suddenly became worried, but was entirely unsuspicious. It was so like him, thought Kyouya evilly, to take him completely seriously and think he had missed one of Kyouya's favourite foods which he knew covered the end of the table.  
>"What did I miss?" Tamaki asked, looking close to tears.<br>Kyouya smiled and suddenly grabbed Tamaki, pushing him onto the table. "You should know already that the most delicious thing in this house is you."  
>Tamaki let out a small squeak ad Kyouya bent his head and kissed and softly bit his lover's neck. "Kyouya, the food..."<br>"Ah, as my maid, Tama-chan shouldn't be calling me by my first name." Kyouya slid his one of his hands beneath the apron's flimsy material and let his fingers dance over Tamaki's nipple tugging and stroking, eliciting gasps from the blonde.

"Master… please…" Tamaki let out an odd sound as Kyouya's mouth teased his neck and his hand tightened on his chest.

Kyouya suddenly stopped with his moving kisses and pulled Tamaki's face toward his into a kiss as his dick jerked in his pants. He hungrily moved his lips and tongue as if to reacquaint himself with the feel and taste of Tamaki's mouth, even though he would never have forgotten since that morning, as he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground, letting the silk of his boxers be pushed away from his body.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki groaned as the raven-haired boy held slightly tighter onto his hips, with one hand still stroking his nipples, making his body feel even hotter, and he watched the slowly descending head as he kissed his way down the lines of the perfect body, across his collarbone, down, using his teeth in place of his hand for a few moments, before licking down the lines of his abs, the apron pushed mostly out of the way, until he felt lips brush against his penis. He shivered unconsciously.

Kyouya brushed his mouth along Tamaki's length, before slowly licking in circles and tiny patterns all the way to the head. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked delicately, sending shivers throughout Tamaki's body. He brought his second hand down to Tamaki's hips and enveloped him in his mouth. Tamaki responded by arching slightly and thrusting himself further down Kyouya's mouth. Their movements together became faster and harder until Tamaki came in Kyouya, the hot liquid soaking his mouth. Tamaki fell backwards slightly as energy left him, but was quickly pulled upwards by Kyouya into a long, bitter tasting kiss, which along with the hard grinding of Kyouya at his cock brought him into a beginning state of arousal once more. He heard a familiar sound from just behind him, and came up again with a loud moan as one of the fingers Kyouya had just made slick with lubricant (which they kept under the table for times like these) thrust into him. He released one of his hands from where they were entwined in the ebony hair and brought it downwards, sliding it down his beautiful side, before going to stroke his dick through the silk, about to slide the material off when he felt his lover smile in their kiss and suddenly a second finger joined the first inside Tamaki, causing a breathless scream to escape him. Despite the loss of any purpose for a few seconds, his hand found again Kyouya's boxers, and quickly slipped them off, longingly stroking Kyouya's shaft.

With what seemed like pain in Kyouya's eyes, he enveloped Tamaki's to stop him from making any noise but a low moan as he thrust a third finger into him, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Are you ready?" He asked, though continued their movements. Tamaki could only nod as he let out a moan of pleasure. He swiftly pulled his fingers out, leaving Tamaki with the feeling of emptiness for only a few seconds before thrusting himself inside. As he entered he felt slight resistance, forcing a loud gasp from Tamaki, who clenched around him, causing heat to shoot through him. Unable to stop himself any longer, he moved with Tamaki, thrusting deeper and deeper, Tamaki's shortening breaths making him harder, if that were possible.

Pleasure ran all through Tamaki's body as Kyouya went deeper inside of him. There was slight pain, but through some perversion, it made it even more enjoyable. "Kyouya…" he whispered slowly, and he thought he heard the other man groan in response. He looked down, at the dark hair, but his head shot up again as he felt a strong jolt through him as Kyouya began running his tongue over delicate parts of Tamaki's chest once again, and Kyouya seemed to drive even deeper into him. Tamaki's mind was blank, the whole feel of Kyouya pushing every thought out of his head. Both their breaths had become louder, and Tamaki could feel his own member becoming close to breaking point again, the feeling from his chest and Kyouya inside of him, with Kyouya's abs rubbing against it slightly enough to bring him so close to coming once more. He said his lover's name, becoming louder and louder. Their movements were hard, and at exactly the same time they said each other's name, almost shouting.

"Kyouya!"

"Tamaki"

He felt the hotness inside him as Kyouya came inside of him, just as he felt himself come all over onto Kyouya's chest.

Kyouya slid himself out of his lover's body, pulling himself towards the face he loved so, pulling his lips into a long passionate kiss, the stickiness on his chest rubbing onto Tamaki's. Kyouya smiled once he pulled away and saw the frilly apron lying discarded and torn a little way away. He couldn't even remember now when he had pulled it off of Tamaki. Looking down at the two of them, covered in a mix of their sweat and Tamaki's cum, picked Tamaki up and carried him toward the nearest bathroom, which he knew would have been filled with water by one of the servants.

Tamaki looked indignant at being carried. "I can walk you know!" Kyouya privately didn't think he would be able to, but he wasn't going to show that slight vanity to Tamaki right at this moment.

"But I've heard long hot baths can do wonders for sore muscles," he teased, chuckling at the blonde, whose face had turned a bright red as he searched for a retort, which he never got to say, as Kyouya brought his lips to Tamaki's and didn't let them part until they got to the door of the bathroom.

The servants sighed when they came into the dining room as soon as the two lovers left. This would take a while to clean up, and they had rather wasted all of the food, and would no doubt be hungry later. But, they all rather sympathized with the young master Ootori. They all knew it wasn't his fault for being unable to help himself. If master Suoh had paraded himself like that in front of them, they knew that the only thing stopping them would be the wrath of Kyouya.

Later, in their bedroom, as Tamaki slept, Kyouya found the mail on Tamaki's phone that he was looking for.

"So my lord, did Kyouya like the apron? Or rather, you in it. We know you'll use it. XHikaruKaoru"

Kyouya gave one of his evil smiles. If the twins had seen it they would defiantely not have been so pleased with themselves. They were in big trouble… but only after he found out from them their sex shop.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lame ending :(<p>

**I'm surprised at what I wrote: I've always wanted to write TamaKyo, but I always imagined Tamaki seme and Kyoya uke. Mostly because I want Tamaki being a little like Kyoya when they have sex, and being all evil and reducing Kyouya to moaning mess of lust… *imagines some more* mmmmmm…  
>please review if you have time. or liked it. or didn't. or whatever. (I can't beg, but I feel like I am. I always hate it when people beg for reviews)<strong>

**Please review! I admit it! I'm a review whore! **


End file.
